


Winning You Over

by Semper_Sehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, award show, pornstar AU, sekai are bffs, side Kaisoo - Freeform, the exos are pornstars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 12:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semper_Sehun/pseuds/Semper_Sehun
Summary: Everybody knew about the Streamies – get ready for the Steamies!In the world of the Korean porn industry, the Steamies were the award show that every single porn actor looked forward to at the end of the year.OrOh Sehun, the proud winner of the category 'Best Twink', can't quite believe that he's never hooked up with Kim Junmyeon who had just walked up on stage to collect his award as 'Best Dom'.





	Winning You Over

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my friends! It's been a while since I posted Seho, but believe me, I dearly love this ship (I just can't help myself that Sehun is so shippable with all of the exos).  
Either way, this idea has been sitting in my google notes for ages and I finally got down to write it. It's mostly crack and smut, so I hope you find it entertaining!

Everybody knew about the Streamies – get ready for the Steamies!

In the world of the Korean porn industry, the Steamies were the award show that every single porn actor looked forward to at the end of the year. While millions of teenage girls and idols celebrated the Mama awards and other end of the year shows, the porn industry all came together on the 19th of December in Seoul to celebrate a night where faked moans and orgasms were celebrated by a whole arena.

Admittedly, it didn’t have the size of the large-scale normal award shows that were viewed on TV during primetime, but the hall the Steamies were held in was quite sizable, too. It was the fifth year of the awards being held, a small anniversary for the promoters, and not only the porn actors but also avid porn aficionados were excited to attend the event.

The Steamies – the name was based on the award show the Streamies and the idea of the awarded porn being so hot that it steamed – were already sold out again this year. Prestigious actors from all porn categories were invited to the national event, ranging from straight porn to homo-erotic gangbangs and to animation porn with more tentacles than the human eye could count.

Oh Sehun was one of the actors that stood high chances of winning some of the most valued awards. At the young age of 19, Sehun had dived directly into the business of making porn – and with great success! Almost immediately, all the movies that he starred in became a hit, garnering hundreds of thousands of clicks in such a short amount of time that he was flooded by management and company offers. In the end, he sided with SM Entertainment. The brand specialized BDSM as the name suggested, and although Sehun sometimes wondered how his career as an actor could have developed if he’d went with another company instead, he never regretted joining SM, mostly because of his co-actors and the quality of their productions.

Due to his popularity, Sehun was the one who decided which movies and series he shot or which he declined. There was always a demand for him, so nobody was ever in the position to force him to do a shoot that he didn’t feel comfortable with.

There were many things that explained why Oh Sehun was so popular. The most obvious was his undeniable attractiveness – a handsome face with intense eyes and small but plump lips, a sharp nose and the jawline of a god, coupled with broad shoulders, a slim waist and an ass to die for – not to mention his cock. However, it was also his personality that drew in his viewers. Even though Sehun was rather versatile in his movies, most viewers preferred the ones in which he bottomed. As the personification of a twink, the people loved to see Sehun on his knees, sucking a large, juicy cock before it pounded him into oblivion. It helped a lot that he was also rather vocal when he got fucked, so all-in-all, he was a pretty great package-deal when it came to making porn movies.

Therefore, it was no surprise that Sehun was one of the runner-ups for the most wanted awards of the night. His best friend Kim Jongin, also active in the porn industry, was certain that Sehun had already pocketed the award for ‘Best Twink’, but so far, the night was still young and anything could happen.

Numerous tables were lined up next to each other in several rows. The one Sehun and his co-actors had been seated at was pretty close to the stage where the straight categories were being announced at the moment. To his company, those awards weren’t of much interest as SM Entertainment mainly specialized in gay and lesbian porn.

So far, the evening had been progressing slowly. During several speeches, a delicious five-star-meal had been served that Do Kyungsoo, one of his fellow actors, had dissected and deemed worthy of their night. The porn actor – and also Jongin’s boyfriend of three years – was well-known for his interest in cooking and exquisite cuisine. On more than one occasion had he played a cooking class teacher that had later-on bent over student Jongin for messing up the dough to make some buns. In the end, the only buns that had been kneaded had been Jongin’s, but this is a story for another time.

Next to Sehun, Jongin nervously fidgeted in his seat. The artists of SM Entertainment were filling up six tables with eight spots each, and to Sehun’s pleasant surprise, everyone at his table was a friend of his. As much as he’d looked forward to the award night, especially because the prospect of receiving an award wasn’t unlikely and his contract regulated that this meant a raise, award shows tended to be lengthy and boring. All the categories that didn’t apply to him didn’t really interest Sehun much, and straight porn had never really been his thing anyways. He was here for the dicks and the dicks only.

“Do you think it’d be rude to steal some of the snacks from one of the other SM tables?” Leaning closer to Jongin, Sehun eyed a small bowl filled with nuts and other delicious snacks on the table to their left before his eyes wandered to the empty ones at their own table. Everyone had dug in and the result was that nothing was left, much to Sehun’s distaste.

“Uh… I mean you could ask. But that’s the bosses table… Don’t you think that would be a little awkward?”

The boss of their company, an elderly man that probably shouldn’t be around the sets of porn movies anymore, was rather fond of Sehun, but Jongin was probably right. Maybe someone would come and fill up their snacks during the break and…

His snack-filled thoughts were interrupted by somebody bumping against his chair, the movement immediately followed by copious apologies.

“Oh, I’m really sorry, I tripped over my feet and-“ The man sent Sehun a polite smile and immediately, Sehun recognized him as one of his fellow actors from his company. Kim Junmyeon was a man that Sehun had seen several times at sets, however, they’d never really interacted much. He was one of the few male artists at their company that he’d never filmed with, and now that he stood there right in front of him, all dressed up in a form-fitting black suit with a crisp white tie, Sehun was beginning to wonder why he hadn’t had that cock inside of him yet.

“It’s fine, don’t worry. Actually… can we maybe have some of the snacks from your table. Ours are all empty.” The table Junmyeon had been headed to was the one where their boss was seated, so it also was the one with the many untouched bowls of snack-heaven.

For a second, Junmyeon looked surprised but then he broke out into a bright smile and nodded. In just a few seconds, a bowl brimming with nuts and other delicacies was placed in front of Sehun and Junmyeon sent him another polite smile before he finally headed back to his seat at the table.

“You know, that guy kind of is a snack himself.” Sehun hummed, more to himself than anybody else in particular. Next to him, Jongin giggled.

"And the award of Best Twink goes to-"

On stage, Byun Baekhyun was fumbling with the envelope that contained the winner of the category Sehun had been waiting all night for. After the straight awards had ended, a twenty minute break had followed before the gay categories were being announced. From then on, Sehun’s full focus had been on the stage. Just about ten minutes ago, Sehun had been called up on the stage to receive his awards for the best cumshots. It had come as a surprise, and Sehun still wasn’t quite sure how he’d managed to snatch that prize. He tended to come a lot, but otherwise, he’d never thought it would be appreciated that much . Apparently, he’d been wrong.

"Ah, this is exciting. Whenever I think of this person, I'm reminded of black holes. Their ass just seems to be able to take anything!”

It genuinely surprised him that somebody thought that Byun Baekhyun would be the right person to present awards for porn stars, Sehun thought. Said man was one of his fellow co-actors at SM Entertainment, and although he had been most likely been asked to MC due to his popularity and easy-going personality, Baekhyun sometimes didn’t know when it was the right time to keep his mouth shut. Everyone in the hall let out a chuckle, but then it quietened down again, waiting for the announcement of the category many had been curious about.

Clearing his throat, Baekhyun held up the card that he’d pulled out of the envelope.“And if you don't know the winner by now from my description... It's Oh Sehun!"

Applaud erupted around him. It took Sehun a second or two to realize that he’d really won the award. It was the second time in a row, he’d been crowned best twink last year already, but he really had thought someone from the Bighit Company might have snatched his spot this time around.

Someone pulled him into a tight hug, and belatedly, Sehun realized that it was a brightly grinning Jongin.

"Congratulations dude, I knew you'd win. Nobody can compete with the dorito-shaped pretty boy twink."

Sehun only laughed, still high on endorphins. "Shut up, Jongin, you're embarrassing." He giggled, letting go of his best friend to walk up to the stage were Sehun was waiting for him. Next to him stood Jisoo, one of the straight porn actresses. She was holding a bouquet of flowers and a peach shaped award that she handed to Sehun with a sweet smile and if he weren’t so gay, he’d definitely try to flirt with her.

As expected, Baekhyun was already back to commenting everything that was going on.

"Congratulations, Sehun." He spoke into the microphone, his hand on the small of Sehun’s back. It had been a while since they’d filmed a movie together, but Sehun still clearly remembered the other’s fixation with his ass. "I would say I'm surprised, but I'm honestly not. You deserve this prize."

"Thank you, Baekhyun." Sehun retorted, and promptly, a microphone was pushed into his face. Just like when he’d won the prize for Best Cumshot, there was nothing he’d prepared to say and it wasn’t like his parents were watching this anyways. With a bouquet of flowers in his hand and the microphone in the other, Sehun turned towards the audience.

"I didn't really prepare a speech, but I want to thank my manager Donghae, my friends, especially Kim Jongin, and all the tops that allowed me to get into this position, if you know what I mean…thank you!"

More clapping and whistling – the latter came mostly from the table he’d been sitting at – filled the air, and Sehun beamed at the crowd in front of him for a moment longer until it was time to leave the stage again.

Collective hooting and butt-patting welcomed Sehun when he returned to his table. He even caught a thumbs up from his boss, and as he looked into his direction, he saw Junmyeon looking at him, a soft smile on his lips before he mouthed a silent ‘congratulations’. Sehun smiled back, and then had to sit down when the next category was about to be announced.

"Great speech, Sehun." Jongin murmured once Sehun had settled into the chair next to him again.

Rolling his eyes, Sehun put down the bouquet of flowers next to where he’d put the first one. "I know, talking to crowds is my forte, isn't it?"

Jongin snorted. "I mean it's okay. That's why you have a job where you need to use your dick and not your brain."

"That wasn't a compliment."

"Maybe not, but at least your dick is a really nice one."

A giggle escaped him, and Sehun reached for his glass of champagne. "I feel honoured, Nini."

The next two categories after Best Twink were Best Sub and Best Dom. To his surprise, Sehun had to get up right again when his name was called out as he was announced Best Sub. The surprise was still very much visible on his face once he’d returned back to his table, the third bouquet of flowers joining the previous ones.

“You’re on a roll.” Chanyeol, who was seated to his other side, had grinned and Sehun couldn’t deny it.

Another shock for Sehun was the announcement of the winner of Best Top. He’d worked with two out of the six nominees, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol, and he was really sure that it was going to be Kyungsoo who took the award home. But then it was Kim Junmyeon’s name who was called out, and the image Sehun had of the world began to crumble.

"Can somebody tell me why exactly I've never tapped that?” Sehun hissed as Junmyeon walked up onto the stage to accept his award. From this angle, he got a good view of him walking up the stairs, the pants stretching over his ass, and Sehun just wondered how the hell he’d never been paired up with him for a shoot. Best Bottom and Best Top both from the company, but never together in a movie? What kind of sorcery-

"There was a request for you two to film but you declined when you were on that  _ 'I-only-want-tops-that-are-bigger-than-me-trip' _ ." Jongin was giving him the ‘ _ you’re-being-dramatic _ -look’ and Sehun huffed.

"Did you show me a picture of him? Cause I would have definitely dropped that series with Chanyeol for him."

Next to him, Chanyeol frowned. "Hey!"

"No offense, Yeol, your dick is still great, but sometimes you tend to go on an ego trip."

"Whatever..."

While Chanyeol still looked offended, Junmyeon was on the stage by now and had just accepted his award. In the harsh light of the spotlights aimed at him, his cheeks were glowing so prettily that Sehun wondered if the other really was human. How could it be that he’d never paid much attention to him? He wasn’t that much of a hoe that needed the other to win an award that stated that he was good at sex, or at least pretend-sex, for Sehun to take interest in him.

"Anyway, back to the topic at hand. Or rather, I wish I had that guys ass at hand. Did you see it? And he's really only ever doing top movies?" Licking his lips, Sehun watched as Junmyeon turned around on stage to accept the bouquet of flowers from Jisoo.

"As far as I know, yeah. Who knows what his private life is like though." Jongin replied. Under the table, he was holding hands with Kyungsoo. Sehun had always thought that they were disgustingly cute together. He was  _ definitely not _ jealous.

"Hm..." He hummed. "Honestly though, how can the crowned 'best sub' have never hooked up with the 'best dom'? This is a conspiracy against me getting a good dicking."

Jongin giggled. "If you want it so badly, why don't you just go talk to him?"

"... Hmm."

"What, now you're getting shy? Turning his head, Jongin gave him a teasing look.

"I'm not shy." Sehun protested immediately. "I'm just thinking about when the best opportunity for that would be."

"The after party I guess?"

"Hm... That's right." On the stage, Junmyeon had just finished his short acceptance speech and was headed towards them again. Sehun grinned.

"Let's see what the night will bring then."

"And the Package-Deal-Award goes too... Kim Junmyeon, also known as Suho! Congratulations!"

"I would say I'm surprised but I'm not at this point."

Only two other categories had been announced until Junmyeon’s name was called out once again. At this point, Sehun was beginning to feel like this was a really bad movie and he was the main character.

"To be honest though, even I am confused that you weren't paired up with him again after you declined. I feel like I saw quite a few requests for him in your comment sections." Chanyeol was sipping on a flute filled with champagne, obviously enjoying Sehun’s despair.

Sehun only shot him an annoyed glance. "I should look up his movies. I need to know what this Package-Deal is all about."

The Package-Deal-Award referred – to nobody’s surprise – to the assets of a porn actor, namely the booty and cock. However, when Sehun looked at Junmyeon now, everything about that man was kind of inviting, starting right at his Disney-prince-face and down to the peach stashed away in his suit slacks. It irked him that he couldn’t recall ever seeing him naked around set. If he’d won the award, that meant that he had to be packing, too. Although Sehun wasn’t a size-queen per-se, he could definitely appreciate a big cock.

"But wouldn't it be more exciting if you found out yourself? That way it's a surprise." Jongin pointed out. Sehun, who’d whipped out his phone to type in Suho into Pornhub, looked up from his phone and looked at Chanyeol first, then Jongin.

"You're my best friend for a reason, Jongin." He nodded, deciding that it was probably best to keep Junmyeon’s package-deal a secret for now. Secrets were supposed to be sexy after all, at least Sehun hoped that they were.

"I know, and now pray that Soo and I are gonna win the Best-Chemistry-category.” Jongin grinned as Baekhyun got ready on stage to announce the next category.

The couple did in fact end up winning the best Chemistry category. In addition to that, Jongin and Kyungsoo also took home the best Threesome Scene together with Chanyeol – even Sehun had to admit that their movie had been insanely hot. There were a few surprises during the award announcements, but all in all, Sehun was very content with his results and the night in general. With three peach-shaped awards – the peach was the logo of the Steamies – he was one of the actors that won the most prices that night.

It was way past midnight already when the after show party finally began. There had been a short break of an hour after the actual award ceremony where everyone had the chance to get changed and fix their hair and make-up. Sehun exchanged his suit for another pair of dress pants, dark grey this time, and a simple white shirt. He knew he looked good, and he wondered if Junmyeon was going to think the same.

It had been a while since Sehun had last tried to chat up a guy. Usually, people came to chat him up at a club, and while he loved the feeling of being desired, Sehun also didn’t mind the challenge. Brushing his freshly dyed blonde hair out of his forehead, he gave himself a last once-over in the mirror and stepped out of the bathroom of the club where the after party was located.

He’d arrived at the location about half an hour ago, but before he’d headed to the restroom, he hadn’t spotted Junmyeon anywhere so far. For a second, he’d almost thought that the other wasn’t going to attend the party, but when he stepped into the largest room of the club, he spotted the other man at the opposite side of a room with a drink in front of him.  _ It’s showtime _ , Sehun thought to himself and headed towards Junmyeon.

"Is this seat taken?"

There was poorly concealed surprise in Junmyeon’s eyes when he looked up from where he’d been scrolling down his Instagram feed. Sehun wondered if the other was bored by the event, or if was waiting for someone else to take the seat beside him.

It seemed that the latter wasn’t the case though.

"No, feel free to sit down." Junmyeon smiled, cheeks doing that thing where Sehun just wanted to reach out and squish them. A guy that was a few years older than him wasn’t supposed to be this cute and sexy at the same time, it wasn’t good for Sehun’s mental health.

"Ah, thank you." He smiled, elegantly sliding into the empty seat beside Junmyeon. With a glance at the other’s glass, he tried to come up with a topic. "Is the drink good? It's the Suck, Bang and Blow, right?"

He’d had a quick glance at the menu earlier when he’d wanted to order, but the crowd gathering around the bar had put him off, deciding that it was better to postpone getting a drink.

"Yeah exactly. I have no clue who decided that only serving sex-themed drinks was a good idea, but I'm not sure if want to give them an award or cry." Junmyeon laughed awkwardly and raised his glass.

"I mean, it can't be that bad, right?” Sehun leaned forward a little bit, placing his chin on his hand. He knew how to pose to make himself look good, it came with the job.

"You didn't have to listen to our Boss ordering a 'Creamy Pussy'..."

Sehun let out an unattractive snort. So much for looking pretty… "Okay, I take it back. It is bad."

Junmyeon nodded and pushed the menu towards him. "On the positive side, the cocktail tastes pretty great. Wait, here's the menu. You should probably take a look at the options yourself."

In the end, Sehun ordered a drink called “Royal Fuck” as well as a round of ‘Blowjobs’ for himself and Junmyeon, effectively making the other blush. They toasted, and Sehun watched with satisfaction as Junmyeon downed the glass in one go. This wasn’t supposed to be so sexy, Sehun thought to himself, as he swallowed down his own shot, feeling the gentle burn of the alcohol in his throat.

Small talk with Junmyeon wasn’t too difficult, Sehun realized. After their initial talk about weirdly named alcoholic drinks, they quickly switched to talks about the night and the award show itself.

"Your name was announced quite a few times tonight." Junmyeon told him. He was swirling the ice in his drink with a straw, and Sehun couldn’t stop staring at how pretty his hands looked when he did that. There was just something about the way he delicately gripped the straw that made Sehun feel… Shaking his head to pull him out of his train of thought, Sehun realized that he should be less sex-starved considering that he was a porn star, but he didn’t have a whole Kim Junmyeon sitting in front of him every day after all either.

"Well, your name was probably called out just as much." Junmyeon smiled at him. There was just something so polite about his smile that Sehun wondered how exactly his expression would change if he fucked him hard into a mattress. Shifting on the chair, Sehun decided that he really had to stop thinking about those things for now or he was going to have a little problem in his pants that might not even be that little.

“I guess so, yeah. I didn’t expect to win Best Dom though… There were so many great actors nominated, I almost feel like I scammed all of them for winning, you know?”

“Not really. You probably deserved it, I mean who wouldn’t want you to be their dom? I mean-“ After realizing what he’d just said, Sehun decided it was time to find a shovel to dig a hole for himself.

“Aw, thank you.” Junmyeon replied as if Sehun had just complimented him on his lovely self-knitted socks or something, and to be quite honest, Sehun was at a loss.

“I meant that as in-“ Sehun tried but Junmyeon waved it off.

“Don’t worry, Sehun. Would you like to dance with me, maybe?” And just like that, Kim Junmyeon managed to cause Oh Sehun’s brain to short-circuit.

They ended up finishing their drinks before they headed to the dance floor. By now, there was a fair amount of people there, grinding and twerking or shuffling around awkwardly, there was no in-between. Junmyeon kind of belonged to the latter category, Sehun realized, but when Sehun took his hands and put them around his waist, the other slowly began to ease up a little.

“You really look very good tonight, Sehun.” Junmyeon half whispered, half shouted into his ear over the music. The way his breath hit his ear made Sehun tense up for a second, so when he leaned forward to reply to Junmyeon, he made sure that his lips brushed against the other’s ear-lobe before he responded.

“Yes? I think you look really sexy tonight, Junmyeon. Actually, I should probably call you hyung, right? Junmyeon hyung… I like the sound of that.”

The grip around his waist tightened, and before Sehun knew it, their bodies were aligned in the crowd. Junmyeon was looking up at him, his mouth opening as if he wanted to say something, but then he leaned up instead, their lips slotting together.

Immediately, Sehun melted into the kiss. Wrapping his arms around Junmyeon’s neck, he tilted his head to deepen the kiss, having to lean down quite a bit. Junmyeon was quite a bit shorter than him, but Sehun found himself really liking that for a reason.

Suddenly, there was a tongue prodding at his lips, and Sehun more than willingly gave way to Junmyeon to explore his mouth, holding back a sigh when their tongues brushed together for the first time.

Neither of the two knew how long they made out on the dancefloor in the middle of the moving crowd. Only when Sehun began to press against the thigh that Junmyeon had wedged between his legs did they realize that maybe they should take this somewhere else.

“Do you want to head over to my place? It’s not that far, I can call an Uber…” Junmyeon’s lips looked puffy and red, and Sehun decided that he’d never seen a better look on him than that.

“There’s nothing I’d rather do.”

Their Uber was there in no time. In order to not scare off the driver, they tried to keep their hands off each other as best as they could, but it was hard. They ended up holding hands instead, which was kind of sweet but also weirdly intimate. Sehun loved it though, especially when Junmyeon pulled their joined hands towards his lap.

The walk up the stairs of the apartment building happened in a haze. Sehun felt like every second that passed while Junmyeon fumbled for his keys was a second too long.

The moment the door closed behind Sehun, Junmyeon had him pushed up against the door, a thigh between his legs. Although Sehun had wished for exactly something like this to happen, it still took him by surprise when Junmyeon’s lips pressed against his, immediately pulling him into a deep kiss.

The other’s lips were soft, just as soft as the strands of hair that Sehun felt under the pads of his fingers as he raked his nails through the other’s black hair, effectively ruining his perfectly styled strands. Neither of them cared though, not when the pressure of Junmyeon’s thigh against his crotch was so heavenly and the tongue in his mouth so demanding.

Not much had happened yet, but already, Sehun understood why Junmyeon had won the price of best Dom.

“Fuck, Sehun.” Junmyeon breathed as they pulled apart to breathe for air. Sehun was about to respond when Junmyeon’s lips found their way to his neck, effectively pulling a quiet moan out of Sehun as Junmyeon licked and sucked on his skin. It was going to leave a mark, but it was okay, the make-up noonas had enough time to deal with that once he had to shoot again.

“I can’t believe- we never hooked up.” Sehun moaned out as Junmyeon’s hands moved down to cup Sehun’s ass through his pants, squeezing and kneading as he sucked on Sehun’s skin.

Junmyeon chuckled, his breath hitting Sehun’s skin making the other shiver. “Well, one time I asked for a collab but you declined. I didn’t want to bother you again after that.” Junmyeon nibbled on his skin, one hand leaving his ass in favour to push up his shirt and go for a nipple instead.

“I was- ah.” Sehun sucked in a harsh breath when Junmyeon circled his nipple. “I was fucking stupid, okay?”

“Hm…” Junmyeon hummed, pulling away so he could meet Sehun’s eyes. Immediately, the other began to miss the touch of his lips.

“I think there’s something you could do for me to make up for all the lost time, Sehun.” Gentle fingers gripped Sehun’s jaw, tilting it down so that Sehun was looking right into his eyes. A shiver ran down Sehun’s spine, going straight to his dick.

“Yes? And what would that be?” He asked, wetting his lips subconsciously. The good thing about porn actors was that they weren’t exactly shy about voicing out what they wanted in bed, because they’d already had to act out several awful scripts and it couldn’t go more embarrassing than that.

“I would love to see you on your knees, wrapping your beautiful lips around my cock.”

Sehun shuddered, and his cock twitched inside his pants. Right now, he wanted nothing more than to sink to his knees to take Junmyeon’s cock into his mouth and worship it. He was halfway to the floor when Junmyeon chuckled and shook his head. “Not here. Let’s take this to the bedroom. I’m a classy man, Sehun.”

If Sehun had thought that he had a beautiful cock, Junmyeon’s cock had to be the most gorgeous one he’d ever seen, and Sehun really knew his way through porn actors by now. It wasn’t that it was just big, it was also as pretty as a large cock could be. What was even prettier though was the way Junmyeon was moaning as his cock hit the back of Sehun’s throat.

Swollen lips were wrapped around the hard length of Junmyeon’s cock. After Junmyeon’s proposal to take it to the bedroom, they’d made it there in record time, only bumping against one flowerpot on the way. Now, Junmyeon was seated at the edge of the bed, his legs spread wide open so that Sehun could fit between them.

One hand was tangled in Sehun’s newly dyed blonde locks, the other on the bed as Junmyeon watched Sehun take his cock as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

“You look so good with a cock in your mouth, but it would be a lie if I said I didn’t know that already.” Junmyeon breathed. He had the audacity to look surprised when Sehun sent him an incredulous look. “What, I watch your movies.”

Sehun pulled off, his lips red and glistening from spit and precum. “You do?” He asked, his hand coming up to stroke Junmyeon’s thick cock while he wasn’t licking and sucking on it.

“Yeah, you’re fucking hot, Sehun.” Junmyeon nodded slowly and guided him back to his cock with the hand in his hair.

Sehun took this as a cue to get back to wrapping his lips around Junmyeon’s cock, enjoying every little hiss and moan that he pulled out of the other man as he pressed wet, open-mouthed kisses along his hot shaft. One of his palms smoothed over the sensitive skin of his thighs as he tongued at the spot under the tip of Junmyeon’s cock that made the other man’s breath hitch. A drop of precum glided down his length, and Sehun went to lick it up as if it was the most delicious thing he’d ever tasted.

After he’d decided that he’d teased the other enough for now, he went back to sucking and hollowing his cheeks while he took his cock into his mouth again. Slowly but surely, he let the other’s length slide deeper and deeper into his mouth until it hit the roof of his throat again. Looking up, he hoped that Junmyeon would understand the hint.

“Can you take it?” Junmyeon asked, looking concerned for a short moment. When Sehun hummed, the look of concern turned into something else though, something that Sehun liked a lot more.

Carefully at first, Junmyeon began to move his hips. Sehun tried to relax and not to gag when Junmyeon’s cock slid into his throat again and again. His eyes felt suspiciously wet, but other than that, he was enjoying this more than he probably should be.

His cock was straining against the suit pants he was still wearing. It wasn’t the most comfortable feeling and he probably should’ve taken them off, but Junmyeon was still also wearing most of his clothes. In their hurry, they’d just pulled down his pants far enough for him to free his cock and his thighs from the confines of his pants, but Sehun thought that it was kind of hot like that.

Suctioning his lips, he batted his eyelashes as he looked up at Junmyeon again. The other was watching him closely, but it seemed like his eyes were threatening to flutter shut at the pleasure. Sehun felt accomplished.

Just when Sehun had the feeling that Junmyeon might be getting close, the other attempted to gently pull out of Sehun’s mouth. However, the younger wasn’t having any of it. Instead, he only doubled his efforts, running his tongue against Junmyeon’s hard cock as it pumped in and out of his mouth with every thrust of his hips.

“If you continue like this, I’m gonna come, Sehun. Your lips are just too-“

Sehun squeezed his thigh and tried to nod, which isn’t even that easy when there’s a large cock down your throat.

“Fuck, do you want me to come in your mouth?”

Again, Sehun attempted a nod.

“Yeah, god- okay. I still wanna fuck you though. I’ll take my time fingering you then, spreading you open for me and making you nice and wet. I’ll-“ Junmyeon let out a low groan when Sehun played with his balls, sucking on the tip of his cock for a moment before he let the other abuse his mouth again with harsh thrusts.

The grip of Junmyeon’s hand tightening in Sehun’s hair was a tell-tale sign, but when he moaned out a low ‘Fuck-“ just before he came, Sehun pulled off and began to stroke the other’s cock, his mouth open and waiting.

With a drawn-out moan, Junmyeon came, painting most of Sehun’s tongue and some of his lips white. Sehun swallowed all of it, taking Junmyeon’s cock into his mouth again to clean it.

When he finally pulled off, Junmyeon was oversensitive and going soft already. What Sehun didn’t expect was for the other to pull him up for a heated kiss. He could still taste the other’s cum on his lips and the other could probably too, but Junmyeon didn’t seem to care, his tongue instead diving into his mouth while he reached out to grope Sehun through his pants. At the sudden friction against his crotch, Sehun moaned, immediately spreading his legs for the other.

“Let me make you feel good now too, Sehun.” Junmyeon whispered when they pulled apart, and Sehun didn’t remember ever answering with “Please” so quickly.

“God, I love your ass.”

Junmyeon was three fingers deep in Sehun’s ass who was lying stomach down on Junmyeon’s bed with the latter kneeling between his legs. Pumping his fingers in and out, the other seemingly always managed to curl them just the right way to make him see stars. By now, Sehun had begun to subconsciously rut his hips against the mattress in the rhythm of Junmyeon’s thrusts.

It all had started out slowly. Junmyeon had taken his time undressing Sehun. It almost felt like he treated Sehun as a fine present that he was slowly unwrapping, piece by piece pulling him apart until he was laid bare, all spread out in front of him.

His cock had already been flushed hard and leaking and the moment Junmyeon had wrapped his fingers around his length, Sehun’s brain had left the chat.

The first finger had been careful and explorative. Junmyeon had made sure to use enough lube so that the slide into Sehun’s hole was wet enough. The second finger followed quickly, accompanied by a moan when Sehun explained to Junmyeon that he’d fingered himself in the shower before the award show.

Now, three-fingers deep, Sehun was a thrashing mess and Junmyeon hadn’t even got his dick inside of him yet. There was precum drooling from his cock even though Junmyeon had long stopped touching his cock and Sehun was pretty sure that he was going to come rather soon if the other kept this up.

That’s why it was good that he realized that Junmyeon was slowly stroking himself. He was more than half-hard again, and Sehun decided that it was time to get his cock inside of him. Gently waiting for Junmyeon to pull his hand out, Sehun sat up a little and pulled Junmyeon closer. Once their bodies were aligned and their lips met, he reached between them to wrap a hand around their cocks, earning a surprised, muffled moan from Junmyeon.

By the time Sehun had rolled the condom on him, Junmyeon was fully hard again and Sehun wanted nothing more than to feel that thick cock inside of him.

“I want to ride you.” Sehun blurted out before his brain could even comprehend it. Junmyeon just nodded, lying down on the bed to wait for Sehun to climb on top of him.

Sehun didn’t waste any time, getting into position. Reaching for Junmyeon’s cock, he lined up and slowly sank down.

They both inhaled, Sehun because of the stretch and the feeling of fullness, and Junmyeon because of the overwhelming tightness.

“Fuck.” Junmyeon groaned, his hands coming up to grab Sehun’s hips as if to guide. But Sehun didn’t need any guiding now, this was familiar territory and he knew how exactly to move his hips to drive the other crazy and have a good time too.

Once all of Junmyeon was inside of him, he waited for a moment to adjust to the stretch. It didn’t take long until he started to roll his hips, a little carefully at first, then with more energy. Soon enough, Sehun was bouncing on Junmyeon’s cock, a hand on his own cock to stroke himself while the other helped to stabilize him.

“You’re taking my cock so well, fuck, Sehun.” Junmyeon groaned, his hips snapping up to meet Sehun’s. The sounds of skin slapping against skin filled the air, mixed with their ragged breaths and low moans.

When Sehun’s thighs began to burn, they didn’t waste much time switching positions. Junmyeon easily flipped them over, now hovering on top of Sehun as he drove his cock into him again and again. Their lips found each other once again, kisses turning sloppier the closer they both got to climax.

It was Sehun who came first, crying out when Junmyeon hit his prostate dead-on. He came untouched, his cock twitching as spurts of white covered the faint lines of abs on his stomach. It didn’t take long after that for Junmyeon to tip over the edge too, his hips stilling for a second as he spilled into the condom. Sehun wished he could feel his cum inside of him, but he dearly hoped that there would be a next time for that.

When Junmyeon had pulled out, he collapsed next to Sehun. Pulling the younger into his arms, they cuddled, not minding the mess they’d created. Somehow in-between pulling out and hugging Sehun, Junmyeon had disposed the condom. The younger hadn’t even noticed, eyes having fallen shut the moment the high had begun to leave his body.

Even as a porn star, he hadn’t had a fuck this good in a long, long time. By the time Junmyeon started wiping them down and cleaning up, Sehun had fallen asleep. He didn’t notice when the other climbed into bed with him again, moving closer until Sehun was spooning him from behind.

“Sweet dreams, Sehun.” Junmyeon mumbled, but he never got a response.

Sun filtered through the shades, creating intricate patterns on the white wall behind the bed. Outside, the birds were already chirping, the sounds of their songs wafting into the room through the tilted window. There was a warm body wrapped around him, an arm slung over his waist, and suddenly all the memories of the previous night came rushing back to Sehun and he realized why the room had felt so unfamiliar at first.

Sehun felt warm, but it was the most comfortable kind of warm. Junmyeon was still fast asleep, his mouth opened just a little bit so that his breath was hitting Sehun’s collar bone. He looked younger in his sleep, Sehun realized, but certainly not any less attractive than last night.

So what if he had developed a tiny crush in the course of just a few hours? Now he had said crush fully naked and pressed up against him in his arms, so that was certainly a win on his side.

Just when he was about to change his position a little because his arm was threatening to fall asleep, Junmyeon stirred.

Blinking his eyes open, he needed a second to understand the situation, but when his eyes, still sleepy, met Sehun’s, his smile was blindingly sweet.

“Oh… good morning.” A yawn interrupted him and Sehun wondered if he’d ever seen something so sweet when Junmyeon’s nose scrunched up. “Have you been awake for a while?”

“No, just a few minutes or so…” Sehun smiled back.

“Ah.” Junmyeon hummed and his eyes fluttered shut again. “I see… Did you sleep well?”

Shifting around a little, Sehun ended up pressing his limp dick against Junmyeon’s. He would love to go for another round, but just lying in bed and cuddling with Junmyeon seemed pretty good to him for now.

“Yes, I slept like a baby. Probably because I apparently had you in my arms all night.”

“Oh yeah, about that… I guess I’m a cuddly person.” A slightly embarrassed laugh escaped Junmyeon, and Sehun giggled.

“Don’t worry, hyung. Me too. That’s why I was going to suggest that we just stay like this for a while longer, don’t you think?”

They did end up going for another round of lazy morning sex after cuddling for a bit. Afterwards, they took a very satisfying shower together where Junmyeon took a good amount of time soaping up Sehun’s back and booty, which resulted in another round of shared handjobs. Sehun couldn’t be any happier.

They ended up ordering lunch and skipping breakfast. With their delivery food, they huddled together on the couch to watch whatever reality show was on TV. As they munched their food and chatted, they both realized that they had quite a few things in common. There was just something that had seemed to have clicked between them, because Junmyeon managed to make Sehun laugh so hard that he choked on his black bean noodles while Sehun almost gave him a boner by licking his lips in a sinful way just moments later. It was a good mixture.

It was late afternoon when Sehun checked his phone for the first time. There were about ten missed calls from Jongin and he decided that it was probably time to call his best friend to let him know that he wasn’t dead in a ditch somewhere in the bad parts of Seoul.

After clearing everything up and explaining to Jongin that he’d stayed with Junmyeon for the night, Sehun decided that he probably should head home soon. It wasn’t like he wanted to, but he probably needed to water his plants or do some other adult stuff.

At the door, Junmyeon pulled him in for another kiss. When they parted, there was a hopeful look in his eyes and Sehun really had to restrain himself to not kiss him again right away.

“So, you know…” Junmyeon started, actually looking uncertain for a moment.” I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner some time?”

“As a date?” Sehun asked, his heart skipping a beat.

“Yeah, as a date. I mean-“

Before Junmyeon could say anything else, Sehun had leaned in again to softly press his lips against Junmyeon’s. When he pulled back, he was smiling, his eyes forming little crescents.

“I would love to go on a date with you.”

Needless to say, Oh Sehun and Kim Junmyeon won the Best Chemistry Award in the gay award section of The Steamies the following year.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, you can find a moodboard [here](https://twitter.com/SehunSemper/status/1183415390149496832?s=09)
> 
> I would love to hear your opinion on the story, let me know in the comments and/or by leaving Kudos! I'd really appreciate it! Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
